Rewrite ${(9^{-6})^{-11}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (9^{-6})^{-11} = 9^{(-6)(-11)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-6})^{-11}} = 9^{66}} $